


The Prank that went wrong

by rye03



Series: The Ship has Sailed (a collection of short stories) [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Hair Dyeing, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rye03/pseuds/rye03
Summary: After a shower Phil notices something not right with his appearance.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: The Ship has Sailed (a collection of short stories) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917250
Kudos: 4





	The Prank that went wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I'm almost 90% sure this was written on the bus ride home from school... yeah, i was that kid...

"DANIEL JAMES HOWELL-LESTER!!!" Is what I woke up to at 11:30 in the morning. Phil was MAD! Which was not normal. He was normally waking me up with coffee and breakfast because he gets up before me, but this morning I was being woken up to yelling which we would probably get crap for from our neighbors.  
"Phil? What are you doing?" I said, a little pissed because of what time it was.  
"Don't play this game with me! This joke isn't funny anymore!" He said walking into our room with a towel around his waist and around his head. He almost seemed like he was going to cry.  
"Phil, please tell me what's wrong? I have no clue what you're talking about." I said walking towards him to give him a hug, but he flinched away from me. Something was obviously wrong, he never flinched away from me, even if we were filming a video and we weren't supposed to be acting like a couple.  
"This. This is what I'm talking about Dan. It's no longer a funny joke. You've ruined my shampoo and my hair!!!" Phil said pulling off the towel from his head to reveal a dark maroon-ish red mop on top of his head replacing his normal black quiff.  
"Phil I swear to god I wasn't me. You know I would never go as far as something permanent. When was the last time you showered?" I said trying to help Phil retrace his steps. By this point, tears were dripping down his face. I could only imagine what was going through his head right then. I honestly thought it was cool but it was more of what would the fans think. We didn't really care if they didn't like it because it was our life if we wanted to change our hair we could, but you never know how people will react. As Phil tried to figure out when he showered last I sat there comforting him, keeping him in my arms and not letting go.  
"Well, I showered yesterday before-"  
"Chris and PJ!" We both said in sync knowing exactly what had happened.  
"Well there's not much we can do now except try and wash this out and we could go and buy some black hair dye to possibly dye it back," I said trying to comfort him knowing that this would mean a lot to him. He nodded his head yes and went to go put some clothes on. By the time we had gotten our clothes and shoes on Phil had calmed himself down and put a beanie over his hair, not wanting it to be seen by any fans. We bought some hair dye and new shampoos and conditioners for me and Phil because we didn't know if Chris and PJ did anything to other things in the bathroom. We got home and I helped Phil try and rinse out some of the dye, which didn't do much but it helped a little. We dyed his hair back to black, but not exactly black because it had alike but if red still in it.  
Afterward, we sat on the couch cuddling, worn out after the days "fun" events. Phil's head laying on my chest, his breath starting to even out, my hands threading through his hair. This was perfect, and I never wanted to move.


End file.
